Harry Potter and the sword of Justice
by right to reality
Summary: Harry Potter starts his sixth year at Hogwarts, with many dangerous obstacles and daring tasks to be done. However, a new boy has come to Hogwarts with a relation to youknowwho. Is he good or evil? Will Harry trust ever be able to trust him?
1. Leaving Day

Harry Potter And The Sword Of Justice

The sun was high in the bright sky and there was no sound except for that of the birds chirping in the distant dark green tree tops. No people were coming or going, just nature acting out its course. It was a perfectly tranquil day and it seemed that nothing would ever break the silence for the rest of the days. Suddenly someone bellowed out in the near vicinity.

          "HARRY POTTER' the muffled voice called out.

A boy who was resting on the soft freshly mown grass started to stir. The boy was reasonably tall but looked as if he had been deprived from food and sleep for about three weeks. At first the boy named Harry turned over onto his side seemingly trying to block out the noise but after a few more ear splitting shouts of Harry Potter, he could ignore it no longer. Harry sat up abruptly, giving him a slight head rush. It took him a moment to re-adjust himself then a lonely ray of golden sunlight revealed a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. It was an extraordinary scar that was given to him by an incredible wizard named Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle). This wizard also killed Harry's wizard father James Potter and Harry's witch mother Lily Potter. You see Harry was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard.

Harry got slowly to his feet looking around longingly for a familiar friendly face or just anyone from his world, the magical world. With a slightly disappointed look on his face Harry turned the gold handle to the front door of number four Privet Drive. After only a couple of carefully placed steps, the same muffled voice called out again.

"What have you been doing Potter, listening to the news again?" the only too familiar voice of Uncle Vernon rang out.

As Harry turned the corner into the un-friendly living room he saw the three Dursley's (Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley Dursley) sitting down on the uncomfortable couch staring up at Harry with concentrated loathe. Harry gave back an equally disgusted look.

"What is it?" Harry said coldly.

"Don't talk to me like that again boy." Uncle Vernon replied.

"Or what?" Harry said innocently.

"I'll. I'll. JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Uncle Vernon roared out.

"Gladly," Harry answered back as he walked out of the room and strolled up the stairs to his small and stingy room. As Harry slammed the door shut loudly a sudden foul smell hit his nose. He looked round the room, seeing that all his clothes and possessions were sprawled out across the mucky floor and that his Owl Hedwig's cage was a mess he decided to clean up. It took him the best part of an hour to clean up but once he had finished he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his heavy shoulders. Harry wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and collapsed onto his broken bed. It was strange for him to think but that was Uncle Vernon actually being nicer than usual. Harry now no longer needed to concentrate on cleaning and so his mind started to wander. He started to think of his two best friends from Hogwarts (Hogwarts being a school for witchcraft and wizardry) Ron and Hermione. Thinking about Hogwarts made Harry feel even more depressed than usual, he tried to think of a more uplifting thought but instead he started to think about Sirius Black. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather who had died only a small while back. Sirius was killed at the end of the Hogwarts year tragically fighting one of Lord Voldemorts very powerful 'death eaters' (followers) called Bellatrix Lestrange. He fell behind a mysterious veil after a deadly curse hit him hard in the chest. Harry didn't believe that Sirius was dead at the time but now he has come to realise the upsetting truth. A shiny blue year appeared by Harry's bright green eyes (which he got from his mother). A sudden creak brought Harry back to his senses. Hedwig had arrived by the window and was attacking it with great impatience. Harry rushed over and opened the window excitedly as he saw Hedwig was carrying an old envelope attached tightly to his leg (owls are the way wizards send letters to each other). As the envelope was getting untied Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate peck on the arm and when Harry had retrieved the letter he threw Hedwig an owl treat. Excitement rushed through him as he realised it was Ron's scruffy writing on the front. The envelope containing the piece of parchment was ripped into tiny little shreds and Harry read through the short paragraph that was written by ink and quill.

_Dear Harry,_

_My dad says you can stay with us for _

_The rest of the holidays, that is if you want to._

_Pick you up on Sunday at __2:00 pm___

_Ron. _

Harry read the letter through another two times to take in every single piece of information. Once Harry was sure he could remember the letter off by heart he said to himself

"Sunday?"

"Sunday?" Harry repeated louder.

Something clicked inside Harry's clever brain and he realised that today was Sunday. Harry left as fast as a bolt of lightning, leaving the letter to slowly drift down to the now sparkling floor. Harry then started to stomp down the rickety stairs but came to an emergency stop. He looked up and saw the unusually fat face of his cousin Dudley. Dudley was just as fat as Uncle Vernon even though Aunt Petunia had been putting him through a diet for over a year now.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Dudley asked angrily.

"None of your business Diddy-kins!" Harry replied, knowing that Aunt Petunia called him this and he knew Dudley got embarrassed, he thought he should really hit a nerve.

"Don't call me that!" Dudley said as colour started to spread through his face like a plague.

"Look I don't have time for this." Harry exclaimed.

Harry then pushed Dudley roughly to one side and started to storm down the crooked stairs. It only just dawned on Harry but he had no idea of how he was going to be picked up. They could try floo powder (transporting from fireplace to fireplace using a handful of sparkling dust) but the Dursley's fireplace was boarded up and the last time they had tried Dudley ended up with a tongue the size of ten pencils stuck together end to end. Another way would be to apparate (transport from one area to another in a quick flash) but Harry was sure there would be some kind of law against this. The only way that was really plausible was to get here in normal muggle (non magic people) fashion and just drive. No sooner had Harry come to the only reasonable solution; he heard familiar voices coming from the other side of the plain front door. Harry spun round on the balls of his feet to look at the time. The ancient brown Grandfather clock read 2.02pm, Harry thought cleverly back to the letter and knew that those voices must be that of the people Harry has been dying to see for so long. The front door sprang open to reveal five overly jolly faces. Harry's heart rate doubled with excitement as Harry's dream over the last month or so was going to become reality. Harry was getting away from Privet Drive.

Looking around at the faces of his best friend Ron, Ron's dad Mr Weasley and three of the guard (protection for Harry against Lord Voldemort) called Reamus Lupin, 'Mad eye' Moody and Tonks made Harry feel the best he had felt in a long time. Harry was literally speechless. Whenever he tried to say something he just came out with a splutter or a combination of nonsense words that made no sense. Ron decided to take pity on Harry and muttered

"All ready?" to stop Harry any furthermore embarrassment.

"What? Oh. Er. No actually!" Harry replied in a surprised voice because he was just amazed that what he was saying made sense.

"Why aren't you ready?" Moody asked in his usually grumpy voice.

"Because I didn't get the stupid letter until about two minutes ago." Harry said as Ron looked the other way and started to blush (the owl that had sent the letter had been Ron's owl Pig)

"It's okay Moody just lighten up!" the pink haired Tonks spoke. "I'll help you Harry," Tonks continued.

Tonks and Harry scrambled lazily up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom.

"Well this is a lot cleaner than the last time I was here." Tonks commented.

"Yeah. I. Er, just cleaned up like an hour ago." Harry retorted.

Tonks didn't say anything after Harry had spoken. She just went to the grubby task of getting everything neatly (or as good as) inside Harry's now over-used trunk. Before Harry knew it, it seemed Harry's hands had automatically picked up his trunk and that his legs had dragged his bewildered body out of the now desolate room. When Harry and Tonks reached the tightly packed landing they saw Uncle Vernon in the doorway looking purple faced and Aunt Petunia unmistakeably hiding behind him.

"You got that Dursley" Moody mumbled viciously.

Moody then turned to Harry and said in an overly cheerful tone (for Moody anyway).

"All set Harry?"

"I guess." Harry answered.

Harry couldn't believe that just over an hour ago he was dreaming about going back to his world and now he was. Harry, feeling somewhat confused turned to the outraged Dursley's and said

"Bye then."

Harry knew the Dursley's would be celebrating Harry going as if Christmas had come early, but Harry didn't care. At that moment Harry didn't have a care in the world.


	2. Back on the Hogwarts Express

Back On The Hogwarts Express

To Harry's relief he saw that he had in fact been picked up by car. The car lay motionless in the glimmering sun. Blue streaks were reflected deeply from the exterior and Harry closed his eyes and reopened them, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming (he had been doing a lot of that lately). He looked around to the unwelcoming front part of the house of the Dursley's then turned back to the car; which he was making slow progress of getting to. Without even realising, words fell out of Harry's mouth.

"Er. I don't think we're all going to fit in that car?!"  Harry said as he looked up and saw that to his surprise, what he had said made sense. The car would probably be able to fit three or four people but not six, especially as Harry had a large bundle of luggage.

"You'd be amazed at what you can do as a wizard, Harry." Mr Weasley said proudly.

Still feeling utterly confused Harry stuck his head through one of the lighted windows. Space rushed at him as though he had just entered a portal. What was an old stingy car on the outside turned out to be the size of a small flat on the inside? Harry easily placed a large trunk, Hedwig's cage (with Hedwig hooting excitedly inside) and himself in the back of the car. Ron and the guard filed in after Harry as Mr Weasley took up the comfortable driving position. After a shaky start, Mr Weasley got the handle of driving and had a face on that suggested that he was having the time of his life. The car journey was long and boring; Harry sat unmoving and not talking. He started to close his bright green eyes more frequently until he went off to a dreamless sleep. When he opened his eyes, he quickly closed them again so he could adjust to the new bright sun that had arrived from behind misty clouds. Harry looked around and saw Ron picking up Harry's trunk and sliding it raggedly out of the car.

"Are we there already?" Harry said dreamily.

"Yeah mate." Ron replied.

"Hold on, I'll help you with that." Harry said.

As Harry got up he looked straight ahead of himself. Expecting to see the dark and gloomy house of his deceased Godfather, what he saw shocked him. What Harry was now staring at was his friend Ron's house, called the 'Burrow'.

"Ron? Why aren't we at Sirius' house?" Harry asked.  

"Well, it's a long story mate." Ron tried to explain.

"Just tell me Ron!" Harry snapped (something Harry had done a lot of recently).

"Okay. Okay. Just came down mate, this isn't my fault!" Ron said angrily.

"Right, now I'm calm, so tell me." Harry said in a soothing voice.

"The thing is, somehow Voldemort found out about it and he raided it. Now don't worry, no-one got hurt cause Dumbledore was there but the Order didn't think it was safe there anymore and so they have meetings in lots of different places now, so they cant get tracked. They have had at least five right here, at the Burrow." Ron explained more fully.

"So are we staying here then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure are." Ron said happily. "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Harry!"

When Ron and Harry reached the welcoming front door, Hermione greeted them.

"Hello Harry! Have a nice summer?"

"Oh yeah, it was a ball!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Right yeah, sorry." Hermione apologised.

"I arrived here only half an hour ago." Hermione added.

"Thanks Hermione, we really needed to know that!" Ron joked.

Harry sniggered but quickly stopped as he realised Hermione's face blushing and her cheerful expression turning into a frown.

"Great to see you two!" Hermione said as she stormed off.

"Women!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Don't get them now and never will." Ron laughed.

Harry and Ron walked into the house and up the wooden stairs to Ron's bedroom. On their way up the tiring stairs they ran into Mrs Weasley.

"Oh hello, Harry dear." She said.

"Er. Hello?" Harry said.

"Dinner will be in a little while dear. Just go get unpacked in Ron's room and then come down." Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she rushed back down the stairs carrying letters in her hand.

"That reminds me Harry, we have received our Hogwarts letters. Yours is in our room." Ron said.

When they reached the room on the highest floor they entered. Right enough there, lying on the brown table next to what was now Harry's bed lay a letter, a letter with the very familiar mark of Hogwarts. Harry rushed over to the bed-side table and reached out for the small envelope. He grasped it tightly and brought it up to eye level to read the violet letters written neatly on the front.

_Harry Potter,_

_The Burrow,_

_Top Floor._

Harry opened it hurriedly but carefully so as not to damage the contents. Harry's eyes zoomed from left to right as he read the first of three pieces of parchment. It said,

_Harry Potter,_

_         We are delighted to inform you that_

_you__ are able to return to Hogwarts_

_School, for your sixth year._

After reading the first piece of parchment he placed it swiftly onto his bed and set underway on reading the next piece. It said,

_For sixth year you have chosen to do the following subjects._

_We are happy to say that you have been accepted for every one._

As Harry read through the list he gave a very different and very distinct reaction to each subject.

_Defence Against The Dark Arts_

Harry filled with pride as he thought back to the DA group he had run last term (a group of Hogwarts students that learnt defence against the dark arts from Harry himself).

_Transfiguration_

Harry just gave a simple shrug.

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

Harry had no idea of who the next teacher would be, but all in all he thought this wasn't a bad subject.

_And Potions._

Harry gulped loudly. So loud in fact that Ron gazed up at him looking a bit dazed. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but suddenly changed it into a tired yawn. Harry got back to dreading the miserable potions. Not only was it a terrible subject it was taught by Harry's worst teacher, Professor Snape. Harry placed a picture in his mind of Snape's face looking smug, framed by his greasy black hair. To get the disgusting thought out of his mind, Harry chucked the piece of parchment sharply onto the mucky ground and starting reading the final piece. A shiny gold badge was stuck onto the front; it was in the shape of a sparkling 'c'. Harry had no idea what this meant and so started reading through the letter for answers. After reading through the first short paragraph he had realised what the badge meant.

"I'm quidditch captain?" Harry said quietly to himself.

"What?" Ron said as he illuminated the steadily dulling room with a large wick candle.

"I'm the new quidditch captain!" Harry repeated patiently.

"Wow, that's great new."

Ron was interrupted by two loud cracks. Fred and George (Ron's two older twin brothers) had apparated in the centre of the now bright orange room.

"Hi Harry, what's up?" one of the twins asked drearily.

"He's the new quidditch captain!" Ron stepped in pointing to Harry.

"You're going to have a tough job there, what with us deciding not to come back to Hogwarts and the rest of the team except for little Ron here leaving last year." George commented.

"Well came to say hi, bye," two loud cracks signalled the twins retreat.

"Really that is great news!"

After unpacking Harry's possessions, Ron and Harry set off down the steep stairs for dinner. Slowly the gloomy staircase started to light rapidly up, engulfing Harry and Ron in a glow of warm light.

"Hello, you two!" the familiar voice of Mrs Weasley echoed loudly.

"Sit down, sit down"

Harry was expecting it just to be the Weasley's, Hermione and himself at the table but he was pleasantly wrong. Also at the table were Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a very excellent auror (fighter against the dark arts).

"Hi!" Harry said awkwardly and took a place at the overcrowded dining table between Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry about before, Hermione."

"That's okay Harry, I was just over-reacting." Hermione said while she stared at Ron in disgust because Ron was now shovelling plates of food through his small mouth.

"I notice _you_ haven't apologised yet!" Hermione gestured toward Ron.

"Yeah," Ron took a large gulp and carried on.

"Sorry Hermione, just having a laugh."

"Apology accepted!"

"Soooooo?" Harry thought of something interesting to say but nothing came to mind.

"So, may I be excused?"

"Sorry Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley said.

"May I be excused please?" Harry asked again politely and patiently.

"Are you sure Harry, you have hardly touched your food?" Mrs Weasley knew what the answer would be and so quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, only as long as you go and get an, er, extra candle, yes, an extra candle from the basement."

"Sure," Harry said half-heartedly.

Harry got up gingerly from his overly large chair and made his way hesitantly for the basement. When Harry reached the dusty black door he took one glimpse back at the cherry table then turned the handle reluctantly. He thought there was definitely something mysterious in the nervous voice Mrs Weasley had spoken in. Feeling rather stupid that all that had greeted him was un-ending darkness he reached for the light switch. After not finding a light switch Harry thought to himself for a brief moment.

"Stupid!"

Harry had known for ages that the Weasley's didn't have electricity and as he turned to go back to ask Mrs Weasley for a candle, he gradually heard a series of loud cracks.

"Who, Who is there?" Harry enquired in a rather high pitched tone.

There was silence. It seemed an hour had passed had passed when immediately

"SURPRISE!!!" was chorused.

Lights shot out manufacturing thin shadows of all the people Harry had just seen at the dinner table.

"Er, what's going on?"

"You didn't think we wouldn't celebrate your birthday now did you?" Tonks bellowed out.

"I guess not. Anyways, this is great!" Harry exclaimed.

A searing pain formed in Harry's old scar unexpectedly.

"Ah!" Harry gasped, clasping his scar with his teenage hands.

"What's wrong?" a number of voices said.

"My, my scar."

"I think we should postpone this party until later on." The prominent voice of Mr Weasley spoke out.

"I suggest you go to bed Harry!"

Harry wasn't one to not do as he was told but did spend a few absent minded seconds staring out at the sparkling sky before settling down to yet another undisturbed and dreamless sleep.

The week previous to returning to Hogwarts was uneventful. To Harry it was like not one slow second had happened from when he fell asleep last week until now, the night before returning to Hogwarts.

"Excited?" Ron's voice said somewhere near by.

"What?"

"Are you excited about going back to school tomorrow?" Ron's voice started to sound agitated.

Harry looked round the dimly lit room until his eyes fixated on Ron who was untidily packing his trunk for the next day.

"I guess." Harry replied.

"What has been up with you lately mate?"

"It's just, I'm sorry!" Harry said.

"That's all right, well I am going to bed," Ron said as he finished packing his trunk.

The door to Harry and Ron's room sprung open and in came Ginny (Ron's younger sister)

"Hey guys, can't wait for tomorrow can you?"

"We are trying to go to bed here so just beat it!" Ron said angrily.

"Sorry, well see you in the morning."

As Ginny took two small paces backward a thought occurred to Harry.

"Ginny, do want to be the Gryffindor quidditch chaser?" (Gryffindor being one of the school houses)

"Sure things, thanks, well see ya!"

Harry looked around the room for a moment or two then decided that sleep was a good idea.

Clatter. Clatter. Clatter.

"What the?" Harry looked up and saw that he was in a compact compartment of the Hogwarts express (a scarlet train that takes students to Hogwarts). Harry had no recollection of how he got there, but after seeing Ron and Hermione sitting next to him he decided to play along.

"We all thought you would never wake up mate." Ron said. "We are like only thirty minutes from Hogwarts so you need to put your robes on."

"Okay." Harry responded.

"By the way," Ron lowered his voice to a whisper "Cho has walked by our compartment like ten times"

"Why!" Harry shouted.

"Shhh, I think she wants to ask you something."

Just as Ron had finished his sentence Cho (a girl Harry had fancied for ages, but was dumped by last year) walked on by the window. She seemed satisfyingly surprised when she noticed that Harry was awake. One step, two steps, Harry was starting to sweat as Cho made her way nervously towards their carriage. The door creaked open and stopped with a jolt.

"Er, hi Harry." Cho said as she started to blush violently.

"Er, hi Cho?" Harry copied.

"I've, er, broken up with Michael Corner." Cho said.

"That's em, nice."

"You just don't get it do you Harry" Cho said as she burst into tears and ran off angrily.

"What was that about?" Harry requested.

From somewhere in the forgotten corner Hermione spoke.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!"

"Well, Cho obviously just went out with Michael to make you jealous, and she now regrets it realising that her strong, deep feelings for you were still there." Hermione said in one long breath.

"Oh now I see," Harry said sarcastically.

"Women mind extraordinaire Hermione is back on the case." Ron teased.

All Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville (a fellow Gryffindor and roommate of Harry and Ron) burst out laughing.  

"Harry, go put your robes on, we are there." Ron said urgently.

Nothing was troubling Harry now except for one nagging thought. His mind was put to rest when he stepped off the train carefully and heard a friendly voice ring out.

"First years over 'ere." Hagrid yelled.


	3. The Dating Game

The Dating Game

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry shouted ecstatically.

"O 'ello 'Arry."

"Em, Hagrid I was wondering if you are still going to be our Care of Magical Creatures teacher? Cause you are the only reason I took it."

"I'm glad t' say I will be," Hagrid beamed, "well I'd bet'r be off, first years can't make it there on their own now can they?"

Harry looked happily round for his two best friends, and found them walking sleepily toward him.

"Great news! Hagrid's still going to be our Care of Magical Creatures teacher"

"Great!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, eh, yeah, great," Hermione said unconvincingly.

"If you've got something to say Hermione then just spit it out." Harry angrily accused.

"Let's go and get, er, and get a carriage, yes, a carriage, before they are all gone." Hermione quickly changed the subject.

They made their way to the nearest dark, eerie carriage. The shadows of the Thestral's, horse-like creatures that can only be seen by people who had witnessed someone that had died, were luminous in the twinkling starlight. Harry made to take a steep step onto the carriage after Ron, but was dragged quickly to one side. Harry was on the brink of letting out a burst of built-up rage, but then he realised who it was that had dragged him aside.

"Hello, er Cho." Harry said uncomfortably, but managed to produce a fake smile.

"Come on Harry, get in this carriage with me"

Before Harry had even had time to process the situation he was following Cho into the next carriage. When Harry got in the carriage he made sure that he sat as far away from Cho as possible. Cho immediately crossed the carriage and sat next to the nervous Harry.

"I've missed you Harry," Cho said as Harry shuffled hurriedly into the must corner.

"Have you missed me?"

Harry thought he should be careful with what he said so as not to put Cho in tears _again_

"Yeeeessss." From the wide smile that rose happily in Cho's pretty face, Harry knew that he had said the right thing.

"I have thought a lot about you," Cho said as she sneakily crept a centimetre closer to Harry.

"I'm so sorry I flew off the handle last year," another centimetre.

"I've been regretting it for ages," another centimetre. Everything went quiet and Harry knew he should say something but just as he had built up the needed courage he decided against it. Harry started to feel like he was sitting in a sauna, sweat was threatening to drip down onto his nose when suddenly Cho reached out for the brass handle.

"Em, goodbye Harry.

"Yeah, er, goodbye Cho." Harry stalked Cho with his eyes as she climbed the stone steps into Hogwarts castle.

"What happened there mate?."

"Wha?" Harry said dreamily.

"What happened there, you know, with Cho?"

"I don't really know? But you know I thought I was totally over her, now I'm not so sure." Harry told Ron and Hermione everything that had happened as they too climbed the sparkling steps that lead up to the castle.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the bright doors of the hall they had to re-adjust their ears to the noise coming out. They spotted three empty seats at the long Gryffindor table and made their way over. After a couple of paces Harry looked over his heavy shoulder and spotted Draco Malfoy, Harry's hated enemy, sitting between his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry despised Malfoy. Harry had hated Malfoy ever since he had laid his green eyes on him. After surveying Malfoy for a moment he felt like there was definitely something odd looking about him.

"Well, are you going to sit down then?" Ron asked as he took up the left seat.

"Huh, eh, yeah," Harry said as he looked down into Ron's fiery red hair.

"Wonder who is going to be joining Gryffindor this year," Ron said, "oh, and here they come now." Ron gestured towards the hall door that was now littered with pale faced first years. Looking down the line of new-comers Harry noticed one little rather pointed faced boy. There was a strange connection between Harry and this boy somehow. Harry tried to look away but his mind was telling him not to. Without warning a vicious whisper sounded in Harry's mind……..


	4. Shawn Riddle

Chapter 4- Shawn Riddle

"No, No, Nooooooo!" Harry sat up hysterically, his eyes darting from left to right. He surveyed the familiar white walls carefully and realised that he was in the infirmary (this wasn't Harry's first visit.) He fell vacantly backwards onto the soft bed and stared directly up at the plain ceiling.

"What the heck happened?" Harry half said to himself but at the same time secretly hoped that someone would tell him the answer. Harry looked down and noticed that he was no longer wearing his glimmering green robes that he was wearing on the night of the feast. He reached over for a sparkling glass of water that stood on a nearby table. A searing pain ran up and down Harry's ribs and he gasped ferociously. The pain temporarily left his body as he begun to hear the sound of lurking footsteps. Harry quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Listening intently, Harry heard the creaky door opening and then the sound of nearing footsteps.

"Harry?" Harry half opened one of his eyes and saw the long thin silhouette of Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, hello professor," Harry said in an unconvincing sleepy voice (Harry sat up slowly so as to not disturb his ribs.)

"Harry, I have no time to talk so I'll make this quick," Dumbledore wiped what seemed to be an invisible tear from his eye, "I think it would be best for you if I started to give you advanced defence against the dark arts lessons."

"Well, okay then."

"Meet me in my office tomorrow at six o'clock." Dumbledore flung his robes behind himself and left the room in a hurry. Just as Dumbledore left, an excited looking Ron entered.

"Hello Harry mate!" Ron said

"Hello Ron."

"Glad to see your awake then," Ron grasped the glass of water from the table and drank it in one large gulp.

"What, what happened to me?" Harry asked. Ron wiped the residue of the water from his mouth, "We were in the hall and then suddenly you fell forwards off your chair and hit the edge of the table." Harry rubbed his crying ribs and thought that that at least explained one thing.

"The last thing I remember was looking into the eyes of this boy who looked at least my age." Harry shuddered at the memory.

"He is your age, he has just been transferred here, I met him in Potions, he seems nice." Ron bundled a lot of information into just one sentence.

"How have I missed potions? How long have I been out?" Harry wondered.

"Two days."

"What," Harry chuckled, "you are joking right?"

"Nope! No one could figure out what was wrong with you, we weren't even sure if you would ever wake up."

"You mean I've already missed two days of classes," Harry let off a deep sigh, "Do you have my timetable then?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." Ron produced a neat piece of parchment from the inside of his robes and placed it on Harry's scarred finger. As Harry ran his eyes through the timetable he asked, "Hey Ron, where is Hermione?" Harry looked up and saw the expression on Ron's face drop. Ron ran his stubby fingers through his red hair, "You don't want to know mate."

"Yes, I do!" Harry persisted.

"I've, eh, just remembered," Ron thought for a minute, "I've got Potions homework." Ron galloped out of the room leaving Harry to around the completely desolate room.

"You never were a good liar Ron," Harry said aloud.

"Where, where am I?" Harry shouted through a cloud of black smoke. Coming through the mist, Harry noticed a gravestone. Strong black writing started to slowly appear, 'here lies Lily and James Potter'

"Wha?" a tear trickled down Harry's cheek and splashed on the marshy ground. Suddenly, there was a crack from the dark shadows behind Harry. On the ground was two more gravestones. As before, black writing started to be magically carved into the stone. 'Here lies Hermione Granger' one said, and the other read, 'here lies Ron Weasley'. More and more gravestones shot out from the surrounding smoke. 'Here lies Albus Dumbledore', 'Arthur Weasley', 'Fred Weasley', 'George Weasley'.

Harry was breathing very heavily. Cold sweat dripped from his nose onto the now soggy white blanket. Harry jumped swiftly off the uncomfortable bed and grabbed the Hogwarts robes that lay inside the cupboard. Harry didn't know where he was going to do or what he was going to do but some imaginary force seemed to be pulling him out the door. Harry looked to the left; a dark figure was resting at the end of the corridor. Harry walked unsteadily towards it. One step. Another step. Five meters away and Harry stopped.

"Who, who are you?" Harry was shaking from head to foot.

"I'm the new wizard joining sixth year, my name is Shawn, Shawn Riddle," Shawn turned around with an outstretched hand, "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"You're, there's, you aren't related to you know who are you?" Harry was trembling violently.

"He is my father's, father," Shawn noticed Harry taking a step back in horror, "No, no. Don't get the wrong idea, I mean I'm nothing like him. The, eh, sorting hat even thinks so, he put me in Gryffindor."

"How come I have never heard of you before," Harry took two steps forward in interest.

"That is because no one knows, only Dumbledore, your two best friends and now you." Shawn suddenly looked very sincere, "and that's how it must stay!"

"Okay then Sh, Sh, Shawn," Harry's mind had went completely blank.

"You see Harry, I am hoping to some day become great friends with you and I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Now, its getting late and I have to get to bed, see you tomorrow Harry!" Harry watched Shawn as he walked round the corner. He didn't know what was happening anymore.

"Oh no, I still need to sort out my quidditch team," Harry just remembered.

The next morning Harry was given permission to leave the infirmary. Today wasn't a good day. First thing was double potions with professor Snape and then it was defence against the dark arts with, Harry thought for a moment.

"Come on Harry, Snape's calling the class in." Ron told Harry. Everyone took a seat at one of the musty benches in the glum, dark room, Harry had decided to follow Ron but Snape yanked back on the collar of Harry's robes.

"No Potter," Snape glared at Harry, "I want you to sit next to our new student, Shawn Riddle." Harry's heart fell down into his stomach, he felt sure that Snape somehow knew about Shawn and Voldemort but Harry thought it was best not to say anything.

"O, okay!?" Harry drifted down the centre of the class and took a seat in-between Shawn and a grubby looking boy from Slytherin.

"Hello Harry!" Shawn said excitedly. All this didn't make sense to Harry, did Shawn not know what Voldemort had done to Harry.

"Harry?" Snape's cold voice hit Harry's ears.

"Pardon?" Harry murmured.

"What does extract of foobar mixed with the spice of troll make?" Snape sneered happily at the confused look on Harry's face. Harry looked around the staring faces in the room for help which came from the most unlikely person,

"Dragon root," Shawn whispered.

"Its, em, dragon root sir," Harry answered.

"Correct," Snape looked quite puzzled that Harry actually got a question right, "what do you want, a medal? Get back to work!" Snape roared.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Harry said to Ron as soon as they left the dusty dungeon.

"He asked you almost every question in the entire textbook." Hermione said as she walked to catch up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering, where were you the day I woke up in the hospital?" Harry noticed Ron looking nervously away and Hermione blushing a little.

"I was in the library with Shawn okay!" Hermione said after a few seconds of silence.

"What! Don't you know who he is?"

"Yes but he isn't Voldemort is he," Hermione started to get angry, "and I don't know what you're trying to say, after all he did tell you almost all the answers in there."

"But...."

"And, he has been nothing but nice to me and Ron ever since the day we met him." Hermione interrupted.

"Is this true Ron?" Harry forced Ron to get involved.

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"What are you guys talking about?" Shawn ran alongside Hermione.

"What a jerk Snape is," Harry quickly said, "hey, er, thanks for the help in there." Although Harry didn't like the fact of being wrong, Hermione was right, Shawn hadn't been anything but nice and Harry thought he should also try and make an effort to get along.

"No problem man," Shawn beamed happily.

"So what you guys in now?"

"We're all in defence against the dark arts."

"Hey, me too." Shawn said.

"That reminds me, Ron who's our new teacher?" Harry said.

"Don't know, haven't had it yet mate," Ron started to smile, "I hope they are good though."

When they entered the defence against the dark arts classroom, Harry immediately noticed that the normally overcrowded walls were now completely bare, uncovering ghastly beige colour. A man with sharp eyes and a long nose was sitting at the teachers desk. He was wearing ancient looking maroon robes, leather shoes and had a golden feather tucked behind his ear.

"Everyone take a seat." The man said in a very deep and loud voice. Harry sat next to fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

"Hello Neville, do you know who the teacher is."

"No, but as long as I pass I don't really mind."

"Right everyone settle down," the man rose from the desk, "my name is professor Marvin and as you know today is your first day at NEWT level defence against the dark arts. I would like to start you off with a simple shield spell called 'reboundamos'. The wrist movement goes like this," Marvin pointed his armed hand to the ground and then flicked it to the left and then the right saying 'reboundamos'. A blue glow surrounded him for two seconds and then disappeared.

"I would like everyone to get in pairs to practice the spell." Harry was partners with Neville.

"Reboundamos!" Harry was glad to see a blue glow surround him after only one attempt. Soon the room was in a chorus of 'reboundamos'. Neville, who had never really been good at magic, was surrounded by a blue glow after his second attempt.

"Well done Neville," professor Marvin said, "now everyone gather round and I'll show you what this spell is actually used for." The room went quiet and all the pupils gathered around Marvin.

"Now Harry, I want you to try and hit me with a spell," Marvin saw the reluctance in Harry's face, "go on Harry!"

"Okay then," Harry prepared his wand, "shoo shockist," a green wisp of smoke sprang from Harry's wand. 'Reboundamos' professor Marvin said, the blue glow surrounded him and when Harry's spell made contact with it a scarlet jet came shooting out and hit Harry hard in the chest. Marvin helped Harry to his feet, "a very useful spell indeed, capable of disarming and immobilising your opponent. Right class that's it for today, next week we will delve deep into the history of reboundamos."

"That lesson was great!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was, until the end," Harry said while rubbing his throbbing chest. Harry started walking up the marble staircase.

"Hey, aren't you coming to see Hagrid? I thought we could bring Shawn along." Hermione said.

"Cant, I've got an extra lesson with Dumbledore."

"See you later then," Hermione and Ron said together as Shawn ran to catch up with them.

"Yeah, see you." Harry said quietly and began his journey up the ever changing staircase.


	5. The Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter 5 – The Quidditch Tryouts**

****

****

"Password?" The dubious gargoyle said as Harry's head protruded from the stair horizon.

"Lemon Popsicles." The golden staircase spiralled open in front of Harry, releasing an aroma filled with foreign herbs and scents. Harry carefully placed one of his two left feet on the first step and stumbled into the stone wall. Dust fell from the century old crevices, and Harry jumped the remaining stairs hastily, trying not to cause any more trouble than need be.

He found the usually loyal office door ajar and so just walked inside. Upon entering the familiar room, Harry made his presence known by coughing slightly. A few of the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses shifted angrily from their relaxing positions, trying to let sleep engulf them once more. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, lifted his beautiful flame coloured head from his breast, and after noticing it was the hunched figure of Harry standing before him that had made the disturbance, retreated his head once again into a comfy bed of feathers.

"Please Harry, take a seat." A weary Dumbledore said as he steadied himself at the bottom of the starlit stairs. Harry sat down on a comfy seat nearby. Dumbledore sat carefully down in the chair opposite.

"Now Harry, I am saddened by the thought, but you and I know too well that Voldemort is not finished." Dumbledore's face was cheerless, and contained the obvious signs of sleep deprivation; the eerie shadows under his eyes also betrayed his wrinkly features, making him look his old age.

"I know." Harry concentrated on a lonely spec of dust lying in the middle of the rustic floor.

"I trust you have met Shawn by now," Harry grunted in response. "And I presume that you are wondering why he is here, and also why he has come into the school so late on?"

"I guess." Harry said, still not building up enough courage to take his eyes off of the floor. Dumbledore shuffled on is chair and the quiet creaks echoed through Harry's ears like a raging waterfall.

"I feel that Shawn may be the key," Harry finally looked up, consumed by interest," I have been studying his progress over the years and have decided that he can only properly harness his skills here, with me.

"Yeah, but…"

"He is here because I can ensure no harm comes to him, and now, because I feel that he is ready to develop his skills to the next level." Dumbledore answered Harry's question without it being asked. Harry didn't need it explained to him twice.

"But I thought, I thought that the prophecy was about me and Voldemort, no other?" Dumbledore sighed at Harry's naivety.

"We will postpone this discussion until a later meeting, but first let me give you a question to ponder; who made the prophecy?"

Harry thought for a moment, he knew the answer of course, but he didn't know what Dumbledore was trying to say. Then it hit him like a tonne of steel bricks, Harry had always thought Trelawney a fraud, why should this prophecy be any different.

"Now," Dumbledore rose gracefully from his chair and brandished his wand with an aura of power surrounding him, "We are going to practise a reasonably simple defence spell. The best way to learn what it does would be for me to show you. Brace yourself Harry." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's and uttered 'Gaulious'. For a split second Harry thought that the spell had not worked, but then, from the end of Harry's wand came chlorine coloured bubbles. They floated harmlessly in the air, a sense of tranquillity about them. Harry had to hold back a chuckle, what kind of use would this be. Harry found out. The bubbles rapidly began to speed around the room, and then they all flew at Harry's bemused face as one. One hit him on the forehead and burst like a balloon full of sharpened pins. Another sent him to the ground with an immense thud to the abdomen. Harry managed to duck the last one, and looked up angrily at Dumbledore, who simply shrugged like a guilty teenager pretending he was innocent.

"Now Harry, you try." Dumbledore showed the wand movement as Harry struggled to his feet.

After a second's preparation, Harry flicked his wand as he was shown and said 'Galius'. Instead of the bubbles floating from the tip of Dumbledore's wand however, one vulgar brown one emerged from Harry's wand. It didn't let go of the wand and kept on getting bigger and bigger. It erupted in Harry's face, slime slopping onto his clothes.

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it." Dumbledore laughed croakily. Harry was far from amused.

"Hey Ron." Harry shouted as the exuberant colour of Ron's hair his Harry's eye.

"Oh, hey Harry. Are you ready for the quidditch tryouts then?" Harry shook his reliable Firebolt in Ron's face, "as ready as I'll ever be!"

After putting on their fresh Gryffindor quidditch robes, Harry Ron and Ginny went down to the pitch. The green grass was freshly mown and was giving off that damp smell. The three hoops stood alone at either end and the stands, usually packed for the match, were completely empty.

A long line of hopefuls stood to face them. Scanning down the line, Harry saw Shawn, who met his gaze and smiled widely; Harry forced a grin back, and called the first in line.

"Okay then," Harry looked at the small boy who now stood before him, his legs were trembling ferociously, "Name?"

"Ja, Jack."

"Okay Jack, what position are you trying out for?"

"Er, ch, chaser I guess." Jack said in a high pitched voice. Harry cringed discreetly, all the while deciding not to hold his breath.

Jack kicked off shakily from the coarse ground, and Harry threw the large red quaffle into the air. Jack lunged clumsily at it as if he were drunk and missed. Harry rubbed his temples, hoping others would be of a better standard.

"Next!"

The next six or seven hopefuls were all as bad as each other. One accidentally hit the quaffle straight at the school, smashing a window, another crashed violently to the ground, and all the rest didn't even manage to leave the ground.

"Who's next?" Harry roared, and was surprised to see the small figure of Collin Creevey.

"Hello Harry." Collin beamed in his non-stop cheerful voice, "shall I just start then? Oh yeah, I want to be a chaser."

"Er, I guess."

Collin eased into the air, and took the quaffle in one hand. He then done two showboating spins and knocked the quaffle nicely into the centre of the middle hoop with the end of his broomstick.

"You're new chaser." Harry said in disbelief.

"Great!" Collin walked away, struggling to contain his excitement, and stopped when he 'thought' no-one could see him and jumped happily into the air. Harry looked awkwardly, firstly, at Ron and then up into the heavens.

The next to go was Shawn. Harry had no idea what to expect; secretly he hoped that he would fall flat on his face. Harry chuckled loudly to himself.

There was a chorus of 'ooohhs' as Shawn mounted his beautiful broomstick. It was a deep red, the branch end shone the light as sparkles that could hypnotise any who stood near it.

"What is it?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron ran excitedly up to the broomstick and stroked the end admiringly. "This is the new Firebolt mark 2. This must have set you back a few hundred galleons."

"Nah." Shawn replied and Harry was sure he saw him yet again looking nervously down at something in his hand.

"Lets get on with it then!" Harry mumbled, a scent of envy creeping silently into his voice.

Shawn flew easily into the air on his amazing broomstick. Harry may not have been sure about Shawn, but he definitely liked that broom (he made a mental note to himself one at the next opportunity.)

Shawn cruised through all of the tests, even the outrageous ones Harry was giving him (scoring ten goals in thirty seconds for example.)

That was amazing!" Ron exclaimed as Shawn jumped proudly to the ground and strolled coolly up to them. "You are definitely new chaser." Harry didn't like the idea of Shawn being on the team, but made no protest.

"Cool." Shawn punched his fist into the air in celebration and retreated back to the changing rooms.

"Okay, now we only need two beaters." Harry looked up to find that the once endlessly line, now only consisted of two small, twin girls. Harry sighed, loudly.

"Lets see what you can do then."

The two girls reached for the two sticks that resembled baseball bats lying on the ground and held them steady in two hands. Harry released one of the struggling bludgers, and the nearest girl immediately batted it across the school grounds. The ball then careered upwards, before returning straight back towards Harry's unsuspecting face. The other girl hit the ball, just as hard, but this time on the return journey Harry wrestled it to the ground, and managed to close the case on the unhappy bludger.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Imogen and Emma Jackson." They both said in unison.

"You are going to make great Gryffindor beaters."

Imogen and Emma skipped away cheerfully and Harry called Ginny, Ron and the spectator, Hermione over.

"What do you think?"

"Great! We're on course for winning another cup." Ginny and Ron smiled, all the while releasing a strong vibe of optimism, and everyone looked down at the team sheet.

_Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Seeker: Harry Potter_

_Keeper: Ron Weasley_

_Chasers: Shawn Riddle, Ginny Weasley, Collin Creevey_

_Beaters: Emma Jackson, Imogen Jackson_

"Why can't I share your enthusiasm?" The always sceptical Harry said glumly.


End file.
